Ivory Snow
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: "You have to stop her! She's going to kill everyone!" "I can't! I-I can't hurt her..." "What! Why not?" "I...I just can't." Frieza is dead, but his legacy still lives on. His spawns are determined to get revenge. However, Frieza's son Kurieza isn't the one getting revenge...
1. Frieza's Daugther

Me: I know I have stuff to be updating, but the idea for this story came to me in class one day in regards to the DragonBall Wiki, which tells us that Frieza actually has a wife and son. Well, here is just a random multi-chapter that's been bugging me for a while. A question I had was: was there ever a spin-off that tells us about them? I haven't seen one, so I wouldn't don't think so, but still, wouldn't it be interesting to know if they ever went out for revenge. This is my take of that question, but with a twist: What if Kurieza (I think you spell it that way) wasn't Frieza's only child with a vendetta against Goku? Here...is that take. BTW, let me know if you guys like this, and I'll keep posting the chapters for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot here, and Jackson, Ivory, and Arctica (because I am not sure if Cooler has a wife or not).

* * *

><p>Pale eyes narrowed in anger. Today would mark another year. Another year had passed since the battle. That would make it eleven.<p>

Eleven years.

Eleven years since a filthy Saiyan had killed her husband and both of her parents, and her son now that she thought about it. They ruined her life, and she was pissed.

She was no stranger to the story of the Sayians, filthy and barbaric creatures that knew nothing above fighting and killing. She found them a despicable race herself. She was glad, delighted in fact, when news was brought to her that her youngest son had gone and eliminated the entire race. However, when word got back to her that there was some that escaped, and she had half a mind to divorce Frieza because of it; if you eradicate a race, you're supposed to take them _all _out. But she couldn't do that. In her mind, Frieza was still a child in a lot of aspects, and though she refused to treat him like trash, there were still times where she felt she should have. However, there were appearances to keep up, so she refrained from it.

But still, those Sayians…those disgusting creatures responsible for taking everything from her: her family, her empire. It was all gone thanks to the Saiyans. From the start, she hadn't trusted them; a pit would settle in her stomach when the very name of the race came up, so bad it almost made her squirm. She knew Frieza was entertaining the idea of getting rid of them for some time, and though she tried to get him to just distinguish the race, but he didn't want to listen and paid for it with his life.

She growled, her pale delicate hand squeezing her glass of wine so hard it broke between her fingers, sending wine and glass all over her hand. She paid no mind to the glass cutting into her hand. She had much bigger things to worry about.

"Mother?" A quiet voice asked. "Is everything alright?"

Queen Aisuna felt a smile tug at her lips. At least she had someone who was still with her who hadn't failed. Turning, she let the smile stretch across her lips as her daughter worriedly looked at the glass on the floor and the spilled wine. "Ah, nothing Ivory. My dearest, dearest Ivory Snow."

"But the glass Mother," she said. "And the wine. It's everywhere."

Aisuna smiled. "No daughter. You need not worry about trivial matters such as this. Remember, you have bigger things to be concerned about."

"Mother?"

Aisuna tried to hide her smirk. "The Saiyans."

As expected, Ivory bristled and growled, as Aisuna knew she would. She had helped her husband Frieza to plant that seed of anger in Ivory when she was a young girl, barely able to walk but able to talk in short phrases, and now, now that seed had blossomed into a beautiful flower.

The most beautiful flower with a stem made of hatred and petals of the purest forms of revenge and utter detestation.

And Aisuna couldn't have been happier. She could just remember when the flower first began to grow…

_~Flashback~_

_Aisuna was walking down the corridor, passing by some of the rooms: hers and Frieza's, Cooler's old room, Kurieza's room, and finally Ivory's room. However, when she saw Frieza enter Ivory's room, she quietly snuck up to the door and listened in._

_Ivory smiled happily as her father walked into her room. "Father!" She squealed joyfully, ignoring the toys she was playing with in favor of running over to him. She hugged his knees, smiling up at him. _

_Frieza smiled slightly at his daughter, trying his hardest not to show too much affection at seeing her. He did love his daughter, but she needed to be a warrior, and seeking affection from someone wasn't the way to gain power. "Ah, Ivory. How's my darling?" He asked, patting her head._

_Ivory smiled. "Brother took me to the Cercarsian planet today. It was pretty there."_

"_Did you enjoy it?"_

"_I would have," she grumbled, an angry look crossing her face. "But the people were complaining. They said there were Saiyans there recently. They said they were wrecking the pretty flowers." She looked up at her father. "Why did they ruin the flowers father?"_

_Frieza grimaced. "Ivory, remember what I told you. Saiyans only know how to wreck. It's hard to believe that the Universe is still intact after they've run rampant across it."_

"_But you hired them father," Ivory pointed out, crossing her arms._

_Frieza was proud Ivory was such a smart girl at a young age. It made him so proud to know that even as young as she was, she had insight to the things it took him years to grasp the concept of. However, sometimes, it tried his patience greatly. "I know that Ivory. But I exterminated them, remember?"_

_She shook her head. "No. They were talking of Saiyans. I'm sure of it. The people said it. There were two of them. The big one was the one destroying the flowers, and the smaller one was letting him do it. They said they knew they couldn't stop the two, but it ruined the planet's crops."_

_She heard her father growl. "Vegeta," he hissed. Ivory stared at him with large eyes. "Who's Vegeta father?"_

"_The Prince," he replied through clenched teeth. "The only Saiyan left alive. Him and his partner Nappa."_

"_Why haven't you killed them yet?" Ivory questioned, idly playing with her dolls._

_Frieza let a wicked smile cross his face. "I will Ivory. There is just one more prize I need. One I will soon have and use to destroy everyone and become the strongest in the universe. No one will be able to stand up to the wrath of Frieza!"_

_Ivory smiled. "Father?"_

_Frieza paused in his rant to look down at her. "Yes Ivory?"_

"_Tell me the story again. The one of how you killed the Saiyans. That's my favorite story." She smiled widely._

"_Of course." Frieza sat on Ivory's bed and patted his lap, indicating Ivory should sit down._

_Ivory abandoned her dolls and settled into her father's lap as Frieza began. "I had gotten word from some of my men that the planet Kanasha was…a hard piece of work. The race living there was too stubborn to give up easily. At first, I assumed that I myself, along with Zarbon and Dodoria, would have to go and handle it, but instead, we sent some of the Saiyans to handle it. I hadn't really sent many of them out recently, and I noticed a lag in the planets they were pulling in…I didn't expect them to win."_

_Ivory frowned. "What happened then?"_

_Frieza gave a small smile. "As many times as I've told this story Ivory…"_

"_Father," Ivory whined, pouting. "Finish it!"_

"_Okay Ivory. Anyways, it concerned me. The Saiyans, even the lower class, were able to take on a high level planet that even __**my **__elite squad couldn't handle. They were getting too strong, and I feared the legend would come to pass."_

"_The legend of the Super Saiyan," Ivory murmured._

_Frieza nodded. "As a fail-safe, I realized the only way to keep my family alive was to get rid of all of them. And not just my family, but the whole universe from those pests. It was for the good of everyone that they were dead."_

"_And Vegeta?"_

_Frieza growled. "He was just a minor pest. I kept him around for laughs. I would have killed him eventually."_

"_But you didn't," Ivory pointed out, looking up at him with a bored expression. "He's alive. He's still out there, probably mocking you."_

_Frieza growled down at her, pushing her off his lap. Ivory laughed from her spot on the floor, rolling around in her obvious merriment. Frieza scowled at her. "Not for long Ivory. Once I receive my gift, I will get rid of him and his companion as well." He stood, giving Ivory a stern look. "Ivory, I am making off for Planet Namek soon. You will stay here with your mother. I want you to train."_

_Ivory huffed. "I'm strong enough father. I don't need to train."_

"_Ivory," Frieza sighed. "You still need to train your power."_

"_But I'm stronger than you in your final form," Ivory whined. "And I can sense power levels. I don't rely on scouters like you and your men do."_

_Frieza whipped around and smacked her across the face. Ivory didn't flinch from the blow, only blinked at him, but Frieza hadn't really expected her to flinch. It was also true that she was stronger than him in his final form, a fact he was ashamed to admit. He'd broken so many scouters trying to estimate her power, even newer models. At her last reading, Frieza remembered that before it broke, he had an advanced scouter prototype that was hooked up to a computer with a higher intake capacitor, Ivory was at 190,000,000, while he himself was only at a measly 120,000,000 at his absolute, 100% best. Frieza had lost his best computer, the newest model scouter with a higher intake value (the plans of which were drawn up by an older scientist that had passed the day before Frieza had come; the scientist had died only days before and took his research with him), and some of his pride. How she could be stronger than he, Frieza didn't understand, but he knew punishing her only served to make her laugh. She had once told him that his hits felt like light taps from a sickly old elder. __**That **__had hurt his pride more than anything._

"_Ivory, I want you to remember something. I got rid of the Saiyans because they were too strong. Don't make me do the same to you."_

_To his surprise, Ivory's eyes widened in fear before she laughed again, collapsing into giggles. "Father," she giggled innocently. "You can't touch me. You can't do a thing to me." Her giggles stopped and her smile turned into an evil smirk. "Besides father, what if I was to kill you simply because you bore me? Because you were weaker than me? Maybe I should get rid of you. It would be quiet entertaining for the galaxy to know that Lord Frieza was taken down by his young daughter, who took over the PTO as his heir, now wouldn't it?"_

_While Frieza did love the sadistic side he implanted into Ivory, he slightly feared it. As strong as she was and with the way she was raised, if she was bored of him, she could (and probably would) easily get rid of him without a second thought._

_And for some reason, it scared him more than the legend of the Super Saiyan._

_~Flashback End~_

Aisuna was standing outside the door that day, listening in. Ivory was a cunning, ruthless child, who conquered planets in far less time than King Cold even could. As she grew, that drive and her personality had only increased. Her power now was frightening, reading at 36,000,000,000, but that was at her last read a year ago. Whether she was that strong now, Aisuna wasn't sure. Ivory was a warrior, following in the footsteps of her father, brother, uncle, and grandfather. She was undoubtedly the one who would take out the remaining Saiyans; Aisuna knew that if as a child Ivory was stronger than Frieza, as an adult she was a force to be reckoned with.

Ivory's hatred stemmed from simple facts, like how little she knew about her family. She was still a child when Frieza died, and couldn't understand it, though she understood other concepts. Losing family wasn't one of them. When Cooler died, she still didn't understand much yet. And when she heard her father had been brought back, only to be chopped down by a Saiyan, and her grandfather as well, that was when understanding finally came and she pushed herself to her very limits, to points where she was nearly comatose to get stronger, and her power was easily shown. All of it stemming from what she lost to a Sayian. That hatred spurned her on to be the great warrior she is now, a very frightening fact.

Still, Aisuna was shocked at how Ivory turned out. As a baby, she was slightly (ahem, very) more pampered than Aisuna expected, having all the men wrapped around her tiny finger; Cooler and Frieza weren't nearly like that at all. In fact, she remembered King Cold tell her that when the two were babies, they were checked to see if they were healthy and then had begun training to have become the tyrants they were before. But Ivory…Ivory was different. As an infant, she received so many gifts, toys, and games from her male family members and their race that she was _still _discovering new ones she hadn't played with as a child, and she was almost 18. And even so, Frieza and Cooler spoiled her rotten when she was younger, and were actually civil with each other whenever it concerned Ivory; even King Cold showed a bit more compassion than usual; the fearsome façade all his servants knew of was nonexistent when it came to Ivory. He once conquered a very nice planet for her simply because she pointed at it when she was a child and said "Mine!"

She was special to all of them; not even the coldest of hearts couldn't help but melt and obey her at the very mentioning of Ivory. And it wasn't just her power that people respected or loved, though it was something that many people feared more than they feared hearing Frieza's very name. Her power wasn't the only thing in her arsenal that made her dangerous.

Aisuna honestly couldn't decide what it was about Ivory, her power or her looks. She wouldn't admit that Ivory was prettier than she was; she was the most beautiful of the Ice-jinn women out there. But Ivory was a beautiful girl-almost a woman-with ivory skin and snow white hair (where she got her name from). Her body shape was far different from Aisuna herself. While Aisuna was a thin, tiny, delicate woman, considered fragile, but Ivory was far from so. Ivory's body made her seem like a woman. She was an average height and couldn't be considered tiny in any aspect. There were…certain parts of her body that filled Aisuna's old dresses far better than Aisuna herself could fit; while some looked like they could slip off at any moment, Ivory had filled the curves perfectly, a little too perfectly. Aisuna was ashamed to say that the dresses did Ivory far more than justice in areas where Aisuna had lacked. Ivory's eyes were also what Aisuna thought were her greatest aspect: they were the iciest, coldest, prettiest shade of pale blue, almost white, that Aisuna had seen in all the galaxies.

While Aisuna had some ill-feelings to the girl for being (almost) prettier than her, she didn't speak against it. Ivory's power was what stopped her from acting out on anything. As a child, she was far stronger than all of her family members. While she could have conquered whole quadrants of planets, Aisuna refused to let her only daughter become a brute. However, after the death of her mother-in-law (Frieza's mother, who remained unheard of shortly after she learned of Frieza's death) and her sister-in-law was proven to be of no strength against the Saiyans (even though she tried, after Cooler's death, she just wasn't strong enough), she knew it could only be Ivory, and therefore spent the last eleven years prepping Ivory to fulfill their vendetta. Ivory hadn't stopped her training from when she was younger, and because of where Ivory's power lay…

"Mother! Are we almost at the planet those disgusting Saiyans now inhabit?!" Ivory was just bristling with so many emotions. Anger, hate, disgust; and those were only to name a few. There was a myriad of others that Aisuna was proud to see fly across Ivory's frame. It was refreshing to know they both were so wound up in wanting their revenge.

"Not yet," another voice replied. "But we'll arrive soon."

"But Aunt Arctica!" Ivory protested, turning around. "We should have been there days ago!"

Arctica was just as small as Aisuna, was light blue skin and silver hair. She was Cooler's widow, being the one who had originally designed the clever plan for revenge.

Arctica smiled gently at Ivory, ignoring the girl's protests. "We've almost arrived at the planet, but you must control yourself Ivory." She soothed. "They'll be warned early of our arrival, and if that were to happen, everything we trained you for would be for nothing. Remember the plan."

"I know," Ivory sighed, calming down and pouting her perfectly full lips. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Recite it," Aisuna commanded. "Recite the plan."

"I have to get the Earthlings and Saiyans to trust me. Once I have total trust, I discreetly go in and steal the Dragonballs, to which I use to make our wish." She grinned evilly. "And then, once it's made, I destroy the rest of the Saiyans and conquer the Earth in the name of my father!" It was a simple plan really; the more complex details weren't to be worried about right now. However, as long as Ivory had the gist of the plan, whatever she did to help spur it along was her decision.

Aisuna and Arctica threw back their heads and cackled. The young one wasn't in over her head over anything: she _knew _she had the power and _knew _there was no one in the universe able to stop her.

Ivory chuckled as well, touching the snowflake pendant around her neck. She gazed at the blue dot that was steadily growing larger. "I will avenge you father," she whispered. "I will destroy the Saiyans, starting with the dear Prince. Once I kill Vegeta, I will take my time and give Goku, the Saiyan that humiliated you, a cold, long, slow and panful death." She licked her lips. "Just wait father."

~Capsule Corps.~

Vegeta snapped awake, bolting up. He wasn't sure why, but he had a weird feeling in his gut. It confused him. What reason could he have possibly had to wake up in the middle of the night? There was, for once, peace on Earth, so he had no reason to be so particularly wound up. He also felt…slightly chilly. But that didn't make sense. It was nearing the beginning of March, pretty warm this time of year, and though he felt slightly over-heated due to the thick covers wrapped around his body, he had an odd cold feeling settling over him. It was the same chill he felt days ago, but he brushed it off as paranoia at having Kakarot around again. Still, it had steadily grown into this weird chill that had begun to concern him. The only time he remembered feeling like this serving under Frieza, but the Ice-jinn was long dead, never to be seen again. Though Frieza had a son, mother, and sister-in-law, none of them could have possibly been strong enough to be a threat (Vegeta and Kakarot were more than strong enough to deal with Frieza's mother, who would have been the real threat. Had it been any earlier, he would have thought differently. Now though, he laughed at even being concerned.) but there was something there he was missing. Did Cooler have a child? No, the older man didn't have a big penchant for family, forgoing it for power. Vegeta knew that Cooler only married for appearance and to appease his parents; he doubted Cooler showed his wife any kind of love.

But still, it couldn't be his nerves. He knew chills like these, and it was unsettling to him. Frieza wasn't returning, but his son Kurieza was probably still out there, and whoever this chill _really _radiated from, they were coming to Earth, but who could it be?

'_There must be something I'm missing,'_ Vegeta thought as he lay back down and closed his eyes. _'But there aren't any more of Frieza's race that could pose a threat._' Still, the strange chill bothered him for the rest of the night, even after sleep claimed him.

~The Cold Family~

Ivory grinned as the ship touched down, the early rays of dawn highlighting her profile. "Finally," she murmured. "We finally made it." She waited impatiently as the door to the spaceship slowly opened, revealing more and more of the planet to her. She smiled slightly. She could feel the many power levels of the people in the city near her. Many were weak, only one or two standing out the most, but she knew none of them could be either of the Saiyans. Hopping off the ship, she looked around her surroundings. They were on a small island not too far away from a big city, one she knew from her studies of the planet's customs and cities that it was West City. Taking to the air, she watched the sun slowly move over the horizon. "Mother," she called. "Can we go into the city now?"

Aisuna floated up beside her. "Very well, but we must be sure to go quietly. We need to find suitable living arrangements before anything."

"Fine," Ivory pouted.

"Then, we shall enroll you in school."

"Wait, what?!" Ivory hissed. "I don't want to go to school! I studied enough my whole life!"

Aisuna glared at her. "You must blend in like a _normal _Earth woman, and therefore will enroll in a school to learn more on Earth customs."

"I know enough-"

"Ivory," Aisuna said gently. "It will further help you in your vendetta."

"But-" Ivory began to protest.

"Do it for your father," Aisuna pleaded.

Ivory glared at the ground. "Fine," she conceded finally. "We'll find a home and I'll enroll in school."

Aisuna smiled. "Perfect. Now let us go."

"But, Aunt Arctica-"

"Will be fine here guarding the ship for now," Aisuna soothed. "Let us go."

"Yes Mother," Ivory murmured.

~West City Gated Community~

A wealthy man stepped out of his home to collect the morning paper. He breathed in the fresh morning air, sighing deeply. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, his dog rested peacefully in his doghouse, and a gentle breeze blew through the area. The man smiled, taking another deep breath. "What a wonderful morning," he said to himself.

"Yes, isn't it?"

The man looked up to see a beautiful woman staring at him, smiling softly. He felt his jaw drop. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, even more so than his own trophy wife! The sensible part of his mind reminded him that he had a wife waiting in bed, but the part of his mind captivated by the woman's beauty was asking him if he even remembered his wife's name.

"I do enjoy the morning," she continued. "It's very quiet, and very peaceful." Her smile widened. "My husband, before he died, used to take me and our daughter our for morning strolls to just enjoy the morning. We loved it so."

"I'm sorry about your husband," the man said softly. He didn't know the pretty woman, but still, losing a loved one was still pretty harsh on anyone.

She just shook her head. "Don't be. I still love him, but he would have wanted me to be happy and to keep our daughter safe." Her eyes looked past him to his house. "Your home is very beautiful," she said.

"Thank you," he replied. "It's the best one on the block. I spared no expense for it. I have all of the finest in entertainment, furniture, and technology."

"Is that so?" Her smile turned evil. "Then it will do just nicely."

The man wanted to ask what she meant, but a young girl appeared beside her. Before he could blink, the girl blew a kiss at him. He watched, captivated, as the kiss mark grew in size and touched his chest. He was immediately swamped by cold, his whole body burning with a frightening chill. He couldn't comprehend what happened, but had no time to act as the girl pushed him over. He felt himself fall, but felt no impact upon the ground.

And he wouldn't feel anything else ever again.

Aisuna smirked down at the shattered ice block that was the man who previously lived in their new home. No one would be around to notice the sudden move. There weren't any neighbors for a few blocks away; the yards were spacious and there were tall trees that hid some of the house form few. And even then, the houses were so far apart, it would still take some time before anyone could make it over to the house anyways, more than enough time for Ivory to clean up the mess and for her to clear out their new house and move their belongings in. No one would be the wiser to a family's unfortunate location change. A small shift in residency wouldn't stir up too much suspicion, would it?

Ivory smiled up at the house. "I like it, but there are some vermin inside. I'll have to do some _cleaning. _Do you mind waiting a bit Mother?"

Aisuna smiled back. "Not at all Ivory."

Ivory smirked and walked into the house, and after a few minutes, she heard screams of terror coming from inside the house. A cool breeze blew through the area, making Aisuna shiver in delight. "Yes," she murmured. "This house will do just nicely." She murmured to herself.

~Capsule Corp.~

Vegeta froze, fork halfway to his mouth. There it was again. That odd chill, only this time it was worse. And it hit him with more force this time. While the first one was gentle, this one was stronger, bordering on a winter chill, and they had already entered spring. So, how could there be a winter breeze now? "What in the-"

"Dad?" Trunks asked, putting his plate in the sink. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta shook his head. "N-Nothing Trunks. Don't worry about me."

"But-"

"Drop it," Vegeta commanded. He did not feel like explaining his worry/paranoia to his son.

Trunks nodded and sat down, biting into his apple. "Did Mom tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Vegeta asked.

"About the new family in the Gated Community."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, going back to his breakfast. "Why should I care?"

Trunks shrugged. "Just letting you know."

"And how would she know?" Vegeta asked, sipping his orange juice.

"Earlier this morning when she went out, she saw these ladies and another young girl moving some boxes and clothes in."

Vegeta grunted.

Trunks shivered. "I wonder if she turned the air on. It's freezing in here!"

Vegeta shrugged this time. "How would I know?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, though Vegeta didn't see it. "I guess I should go get ready for school." He hopped out of his chair and threw his apple core away. He was heading upstairs when the doorbell rang. Trunks turned towards the sound. "I'll get it!" He shouted, running out the room. Vegeta grunted again and went back to breakfast, still shivering a bit. If Trunks felt the chill, it couldn't be his imagination, now could it?

Trunks flung open the door and smiled. "Gohan! Goten!"

The two boys smiled. "Bulma said Goten was spending the day with you guys, so my Mom asked me to drop him off on my way to school," Gohan explained.

Trunks stepped aside and let the two in. "Mom is in the lab right now. She's working on an important science thing upstairs, but she might come down if she heard the bell."

"Aw man," Gohan said. "Wish I could stay and say hi, but I gotta get to school a little earlier to retake a test I missed with Jackson."

"I'll tell Mom you stopped by," Trunks said. "Is Goten staying the night?"

"Yeah," Gohan answered, handing Goten a bag. "I'll come by after school, and then again tomorrow morning to come and pick him up."

"Or I could stay forever!" Goten chirped. "I could be with Trunks forever and forever!"

Gohan laughed. "We'll see about that. But later. I gotta go. Bye you two!"

"Bye Big Brother!"

"Bye Gohan!"

Gohan waved and walked away, quickly heading over to the Gated Community. When he got to the gate, he paused, seeing his friend Jackson chatting with a girl he didn't know.

Jackson was Gohan's best friend. They met when Gohan first enrolled. Jackson, like Gohan, had been homeschooled all his life, so he was as new to everything as Gohan was. Though he had a wild streak, he was still a good student and stayed out of trouble most of the time. Jackson was a couple inches shorter than Gohan with slim muscles, pale skin, and silver hair. He also had emerald green eyes.

"Hey Jackson," Gohan greeted when he got over to the two. Jackson halted the conversation with the girl and smiled at him. "Hey Gohan. How's it been?"

"The same," Gohan replied. "Who's your friend?"

Jackson grinned. "This is my new neighbor, Ivory Snow. She moved in this morning in that snobby guy's old house."

"Kina's house?" That was the only snob Gohan could think of that lived there.

Jackson nodded. "That's the one." He turned to Ivory. "Ivory, this is my best friend Gohan."

Ivory smiled at him, and Gohan froze for a moment. He felt a slight blush heat his cheeks. "Hello. I'm Ivory."

"H-Hi," Gohan stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous. He couldn't help it. All she did was smile and he suddenly felt awkward. But it was a natural reaction to pretty girls, and Ivory was beautiful! The black lace Victorian style high-low dress did her justice in all the right places, she had a beautiful smile, cute dimples, and pretty blue eyes. Her hair was in a braid hanging down her shoulder and a few strands of her hair framed her face.

"So, do you attend Orange Star High School as Jackson does?" She asked.

Gohan nodded dumbly. "Uh, yeah," he murmured, feeling his blush spread. "Do you?"

Jackson gave him a look that said 'duh', but Ivory just smiled again. "Yes. I'm actually starting my first day there today." She smiled at Jackson. "Jackson here was just telling me all about it. He said that I'll really like it there but," she blushed nervously, playing with the edge of her dress. Gohan tried not to stare at the skin of her legs that was showing. "I haven't been to a formal public school until now. I'm quite nervous."

"You shouldn't be," Jackson said. "Gohan and I will show you around. We'll be happy to."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Um, we should be getting there. Now actually." In truth, he really didn't want to stand around and risk saying something ridiculous in front of Ivory.

"Yeah," Jackson agreed. "And you're just in time. Ivory was telling me some stuff about her."

"Oh?" Gohan asked. "Like what?"

Ivory smiled. "Well, I am from out of the country. Far away. I have a brother, but he is sadly away from home right now."

"He travels?" Gohan asked.

She nodded. "I haven't seen him for a year now. I do live with my mother and my aunt in the Gated Community. Father brought the house for us a little while ago."

Jackson whistled. "He must have paid a fortune."

"Well, Daddy always wanted the best for me and mother." She smiled. "It's what he always said."

"Oh? Does he work around here?" Jackson asked, stopping at a red light.

Ivory's smile faded. "Oh, no. Father…he was…taken out by a vicious mercenary a couple weeks ago. It was one of the last things he did for us."

"Oh," Gohan murmured.

"Sorry I asked," Jackson said softly. "I didn't know-"

"It's alright." Ivory smiled a bit. "It's a common reaction for people. I do miss him though."

"Does anyone know who killed him?" Jackson asked.

Ivory shook her head. "Sadly, we never knew." She looked up at the sky. "I don't know what happened to my grandmother either now that I think about it. Or my grandfather or Uncle."

Gohan looked up at the sky as well. "Do you think about them?" He questioned as the light turned green and they crossed the street.

Ivory just smiled sadly. "Always." She paused at the entrance to the school and pouted; the two boys knew that the conversation was done for now. "Oh, wait. I have no idea where anything is. How will I get my schedule?"

Jackson grinned widely. "We'll show you! We've got time to spare, right buddy?" He nudged Gohan with his elbow. Gohan nodded. "Yeah. We can do that."

"I do hope we'll be seeing more of each other," Ivory murmured softly. "I don't know anyone else."

Gohan smiled. "Well, if anything, we'll be your first friends."

"Yeah," Jackson agreed. "And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask us."

"Okay," Ivory smiled. "I do need my schedule to get through the day. Can one of you-"

"I will!" Jackson nearly shouted. Gohan gave him a weird look. Jackson shrugged. "If Mrs. K asks me why I didn't come in earlier to retake my test, I can honestly say I have a legitimate reason for why I am not there staring at her chicken face."

Ivory began laughing. "Chicken face? Jackson, that is not nice."

"It's true!" Jackson protested. "Right Gohan?"

Gohan had to laugh. "He isn't lying," he admitted. "She really does have a chicken face."

Ivory giggled. "Let me go get my schedule and look for my classes with Jackson so he does not have to suffer through a woman with a 'chicken face'." She smiled. "I'll see you around."

Jackson grinned and walked away with Ivory, who waved at him. Gohan waved back and turned, only to pause. "Oh, Videl. I didn't see you there." Videl was standing behind him with an unreadable expression on her face. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Gohan decided to speak. "So-"

Videl crossed her arms. "Who was that?"

Gohan blinked. "Who was who?"

"That girl."

"Oh. That was Ivory," Gohan answered.

Videl sighed irritably. "I mean, _who _is she?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know her that well. We just met this morning."

"You seemed friendly enough," she muttered.

Gohan blinked again. What was Videl's deal? "She's new here and doesn't know her way around. Jackson and I walked her to school this morning. She's really sweet."

"Is she pretty?"

"Uh…"

Videl just smiled sweetly. "I just asked a question. Do you think she's pretty?"

Gohan nodded slowly. "Yes," he said equally slow. "I do think she's pretty, but why-"

"No reason," Videl assured quickly. "I have somewhere to be. See ya later!"

Gohan stared after her as she disappeared. "What was _that _about?"

~Front Office~

"Thank you," Ivory said to the lady at the desk, grabbing her schedule from the woman. "And I have five minutes to get to class after the bell rings?" She was in the office by herself, Jackson being chased out for stealing some of the cookies the secretary made to celebrate the principal's birthday.

"Yes," the lady replied, handing her another list. "Here's the bell schedule. That'll tell you when class begins and ends in case you lose track of time. It also gives you your lunch schedule. Just for reference in case you lose track of time."

"I see." Ivory smiled and waved. "Thanks again!"

The lady waved back. Ivory pasted the smiled on her face until she stepped back into the hall, her smiled dropping off into a scowl. "Miserable wench," she hissed. "I don't know why exactly Mother thought this would be good for me, especially since I won't be here very long." She looked at the papers in her hands with disgust. "Stupid plan. Why couldn't I have just killed everyone with the strongest power levels first and then conquered the earth? That would have been much faster." She clenched her teeth. "Father better be glad for all I'm doing for him." She suddenly sensed someone coming towards her and calmed herself down, putting up a calm mask. "What now?" she hissed under her breath.

"Hey!" a girl said, coming towards her. Ivory put on a fake smile. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"You Ivory?"

Ivory nodded, inwardly plotting ways to kill this insolent girl. How dare she speak so rudely?! "I am Ivory," she responded, saying that instead of what she wanted to say. "Who are you?"

"The name's Videl." The girl stopped in front of her and looked her up and down.

"Oh. Videl. Then nice to meet you," Ivory replied, feeling her smiled falter a bit at the other girl's frown.

"Yeah. I'm Gohan's girlfriend."

Ivory blinked. "His girlfriend?"

The girl, Videl, smirked. "Yeah. His girlfriend."

"He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend," Ivory said honestly. "But then again, he was asking me about myself, I didn't have time to properly get to know him."

Videl sighed. "Look, I'll cut right to the chase. I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Excuse me?" Ivory was aware she found Gohan attractive, and yes, she _was _staring (almost drooling) but she was sure no one had saw her. She'd have to be more careful next time.

Videl took a step closer. "To save you some embarrassment, I'll tell you this now: Gohan. Is. Mine. So, you keep your hands to yourself, and we won't have problems, got it?"

Ivory smirked. This girl was asking for it. She was far weaker than Ivory by so much, it was laughable. She really though she was intimidating? How cute.

Videl suddenly lost some of the courage she had when she first approached Ivory. The smirk she was sporting was unnerving. Ivory was so sweet a minute ago, but this smirk…it was discomforting and downright _evil. _And she was getting some weird vibes from the other girl…

"Stay away?" Ivory parroted. "Why ever should I do that?" She took a step towards Videl. "Is it because you're insecure?"

"Insecure? What-"

"You heard me," Ivory circled her like a snake, making Videl turn her head as much as she could to see what the other girl was doing. The way she changed faces like that was scary, and she looked like she would snap at any moment. "You're insecure, aren't you? You're upset because someone else," she paused in front of Videl, looking her up and down. "Someone far more beautiful than you are, has caught your man's attention. And you don't like it. You fear his attention will be more on me, instead of you." She stepped back and smirked. "And why would he keep his attention on you? Compared to me, on a scale of 1 to 10, you are a -3 and I am a 15." Videl gasped. Ivory's smirk became even more sinister. "So, do you really think he will stay your 'boyfriend' for very long now that I'm here?" She winked. "You'd better think twice before you step to me again. Who knows what will happen next time?"

Videl growled. "You little-"

"There you are Ivory!" Jackson yelled, running up to the two. He panted as he stopped in front of them, holding up a finger while he tried to catch his breath. Once he could breathe properly, he turned. "Gohan! I found her!" he yelled over his shoulder. A few seconds later, Gohan ran up as well. "We were looking for you. Were you here the whole time?"

Ivory smiled and nodded. "Yes. I was in the office, and then I had a little chat with Videl here." She smiled sweetly. "She is so nice." She turned back to Videl and flashed her a smile. "I am quite jealous though. She is very pretty." She nudged Gohan gently. "You have a very beautiful girlfriend."

"Don't be jealous," Gohan assured quickly. "You're pretty too Ivory."

"Yeah," Jackson agreed. "You're really pretty."

Ivory shot a smug look to Videl, who was boiling in rage. Jackson and Gohan were completely ignoring her! And Ivory was a complete faker! She may have looked sweet and innocent, but she was a total evil snob! "You guys-" she began.

"Come on Ivory," Gohan said, tugging her arm. "We've got to show you to class."

"Yeah, before Mrs. Chicken thinks we're lying," Jackson muttered.

Ivory laughed. "You two are so sweet," she told them as she walked down the hall. She turned and shot a look to Videl, who growled at her. Ivory winked again and turned back around. And just to be extra spiteful, she none too discreetly placed a hand on Gohan's arm, smiling kindly up at him again. "Thank you for doing this," she said softly. "I would have been completely lost without you."

Gohan smiled back. "No problem. I'm happy to help."

"And I guess I'm chopped liver," Jackson muttered.

Ivory laughed and hooked arms with him. "Oh Jackson! I'm grateful to you too."

Jackson grinned. "I know. Just needed you two to stop flirting over there."

Ivory and Gohan looked away from each other, blushing, making Jackson throw back his head and laugh.

Videl watched angrily as the two boys walked away, completely ignoring her. "What the heck just happened?" She growled. "They were completely blind to what she was doing!" She ran a hand through her hair. "And Gohan! Was he…flirting with her?! _I'm _his girlfriend, not her!" Videl growled again and stared after them. Ivory wasn't as she seemed, and Videl would find out the truth one way or another.

* * *

><p>Later in class, Ivory, Jackson, and Gohan were sitting in first period. After they checked her schedule, they found that the only class they weren't together in was Art, which Ivory had taken, while Gohan and Jackson had Gym. All their other classes were the same though, much to Ivory's pleasure. "That's a relief," Ivory had said. "At least I'll have someone with me."<p>

And so, in first period, they were luckily having a seat change for the semester, so the trio were still together. They had been taken notes in class when the P.A. buzzed.

'_Mrs. Karanaka, can you please send Ms. Ivory Snow to the attendance office?'_

Ivory closed her notebook and stood, walking down to the door. A guy sitting behind Gohan whistled. "What a hottie," he murmured. Gohan felt something tap him on the back, so he turned to the guy behind him. "What?"

"You're friends with…" he gestured at Ivory's seat.

"Ivory."

"Ivory. Yeah," the guy said. "So, think you can hook me up?"

"Why?" Gohan muttered, turning his head a little. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but Ivory doesn't need to know that."

Jackson growled. "Look you baka: Ivory is too sweet for a creep like you, so why don't you back off?"

The guy sneered at him. "Or what?"

"Or, I'll hurt you!" Jackson spat back.

"Ooh. I'm so scared!"

Jackson made a move to stand, but Gohan grabbed his shoulder. "Don't let him goad you," he whispered. "He isn't worth it."

Jackson sighed. "I know. Sorry man."

~Later~

Gohan and Jackson were at their lockers, getting their books for fifth period. "Can you believe the sub gave me a zero for the day just because I hit him with _one _paper airplane?"

"True, but you did get him in his nose," Gohan pointed out.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "It isn't my fault he had such a big nose. It made a good target. So sue me." He suddenly scowled. "That jerk from class is with Ivory again."

Gohan turned and frowned. "I hope he's not messing with her."

~With Ivory~

"So you're Ivory? I'm Darui." Darui smirked as he leaned against the lockers.

Ivory blinked, inwardly rolling her eyes. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"So," Dauri started. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Uh, no. I just got here. I haven't got the time for that," Ivory replied, going back to her locker.

Darui leaned closer to her. "Well, now you do."

"Huh?" Ivory closed her locker and blinked. "Who?"

"Me."

Ivory smiled hesitantly. "Oh. Well, sorry Darui, but you aren't my type, and I don't know you that well, so I'll have to decline." She turned and walked away, ignoring Darui's shocked look. Jackson laughed loudly, leaning against the lockers for balance. Ivory came over and stopped in front of him, confused. "Jackson? What is so amusing?"

"The way you handled Darui," he chuckled. "No girl has ever brushed him off like that."

Ivory gave a small laugh. "Ah. That. Well, where I am from, you must court a woman, not simply claim her as yours."

"Really?" Jackson asked, now calmed down.

Ivory nodded. "Yes. We were courted really. It's like…dating I guess, but a woman gives permission for when her courter may kiss her or touch her."

"Sounds sophisticated," Gohan murmured.

"It was," she replied. "We grew up almost like royalty. We lived in a big house, almost a castle. There were lands surrounding us that had other homes too, where some of the people who worked for us lived. I personally loved the ballroom we had. Sometimes, Father would take me into the ballroom and teach me to dance," she spun in a little circle. "We even had a fairytale ball when I was younger. Father and Uncle dressed me in a really pretty gown and everyone came and danced and we had so much fun!"

Jackson smiled. "So you were like a princess?"

"Father told me I was his princess," she sighed happily. "I still have a whole wardrobe he bought for me. Many of the clothes I used to wear still fit," she gestured to her dress. "Like this one."

Gohan smiled. "It's beautiful on you."

Ivory blushed, Jackson chuckled and gave him a nudge, and Gohan realized what he said, and began blushing as well. "Aww, how cute," Jackson cooed. "Gohan has a crush!"

"I do not!" Gohan protested, crossing his arms. "I-I was just telling her the dress was nice."

"On her," Jackson pointed out. "Or, is the dress pretty, but she isn't?"

"No, I mean, she's pretty and so is the dress," Gohan defended.

Jackson gave him an innocent smile. "Really? How nice of you to say."

Gohan glared at him. "Jackson," he growled.

Ivory and Jackson just laughed at him.

~7th Period~

"How was Art?" Gohan asked Ivory. There were only 10 minutes left in class, so the teacher let them have the rest of the class to do whatever they wanted since they finished their lesson for the day.

Ivory held up a sketchpad. "The assignment was simple. We just had to draw and paint something that was hidden in plain sight." Gohan and Jackson peered at the intricate designs of leaves, vines, flowers, and trees, accompanied by waves of water, but he didn't find anything out of the ordinary. "I don't see it," Jackson murmured. Gohan shook his head. "I can't find anything either."

Ivory smiled. "There's a woman in here. See?" She pointed to the waves. "The bottom is the way her dress drags along the ground." She traced up some vines. "Her dress is three toned. The bottom was water, the bodice is green," she then pointed to a patch of white that separated the vines from the trees. "Here is her neck, and up here is her face." A small rose made up her lips, a lavender flower made up a necklace, and small black leaves (which weren't really leaves) made her eyes and nose. "And here is her hair." The top few vines were darker than the rest, but made up hair that flowed down the woman's shoulders until it reached her forearm. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Jackson murmured. "I wouldn't have even noticed it was there."

"Wow. Ivory, this is great." Gohan said just as soft.

Ivory smiled. "Thank you."

The school bell rang making the three look up. "I guess school is over," Ivory commented. "I'd better get home. Mother wants me to come straight home so I can tell her about my day."

Jackson stood as well. "Want us to walk you?"

"That would be nice," Ivory smiled, picking up her book bag. "Thank you."

"No problem," Gohan said, picking up his bag as well.

The three of them gathered the rest of their stuff and walked out the building, laughing and joking as they left. Only Ivory saw Videl, fuming, as the three left. She smirked at the other girl, hooking arms with Gohan and Jackson again. She heard Videl growl, but paid it no mind. The girl deserved it.

~Later~

"Ah, Ivory. You're back my dear," Queen Aisuna greeted as Ivory set her bag down. "How did your first day of school go?"

Ivory smiled evilly. "It was marvelous Mother! I met someone!"

Aisuna narrowed her eyes. "Ivory, you weren't sent to school to find a mate. You were sent to find-"

"I know Mother, but listen! He wasn't an ordinary man! He was a Saiyan!"

Aisuna looked up, nearly falling out her chair. "What?! So soon?!"

Ivory nodded. "Yes Mother. I know he's a Saiyan. I can tell," she grinned. "He seems…interested in me. Very interested."

"So, there are more in this area?"

Ivory grinned, flipping her braid. "I assume so Mother. Where there is one, there are more close by."

Aisuna nodded slowly. "Ivory," she began. "There has been a slight change in our plans." She stood quickly, the book in her hands falling from her grasp.

"Mother?"

Aisuna shook her head. "Wait here."

Ivory patiently waited for her mother to return, thinking over her day. Jackson felt familiar to her somehow, but she couldn't place where from. And Gohan had paid so much attention to her today, which had surprised her. And, he was a Saiyan. Although the idea of a Saiyan being someone of interest, she couldn't deny she was attracted to him. Maybe her father would let her keep him around when they conquered earth. She would keep him under lock and key, just like the women they were reading about in her English class today, the Amazons. Father would probably let her if she asked; he never denied her anything before.

Aisuna returned, holding a dress in her hands. It was a mini black lace cocktail feathered dress with caped short sleeves. Ivory remembered the dress well. Her Mother always told her she looked like a beautiful young woman in it, and would always have all eyes on her. "Mother?" Ivory asked. "Why did you bring me that dress?"

"Because dear," Aisuna smiled. "We're changing our plans a bit. What better way to lure a Saiyan into your clutches and get information out of him?"

Ivory frowned. "But Mother, he has a girlfriend. And I do _not _want a Saiyan touching me, or kissing me, or getting close to me."

"Ivory," Aisuna said gently. "You are one of the most beautiful creatures in all the galaxies. This 'girlfriend' of his shouldn't hold a candle to you." She sat beside Ivory and began brushing back the white strands. "Ivory, do this for your father. For me." She wrapped Ivory in a hug. "Please. Seduce this Saiyan. Charm him. Do whatever it takes to make him yours. And, when you have him, crush him. And the rest of them."

Ivory looked at the dress, contemplating. The new plan would help them get the information that was needed quicker and she could find more Saiyans faster if she _did _seduce Gohan...

"Yes…Mother."

* * *

><p>For the dress Ivory was wearing at first, here is the link: 1/black-gothic-victorian-dress/

It's gonna be the eight image on the sight. It's called a Designer black lace high low. The link for the other one that Aisuna brought her is here: .

I just changed the color to black.

Anyways, there you have it. Ivory is here and causing trouble! Will Videl figure out what's wrong with Ivory before it's too late? Or, will she be helpless to stop Ivory's plan of seduction on poor Gohan. Ivory will stop at nothing to make sure she fulfills her vendetta. What does this mean for Gohan and the rest of the Earth warriors? And speaking of Gohan, will he find out the truth about Ivory before it's too late? Or will his heart get in the way of what's right? R&R to find out!


	2. Romeo and Juliet

Ivory Snow

Disclaimer: The only characters I can say that are under ownership to me are Ivory, Jackson, Red, Kallie Aisuna, and Arctica. All other characters and other themes belong to their respective creators and owners.

* * *

><p>Ivory looked over herself in her full-length mirror, tugging at the hem of her dress. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually worn this dress; her mother always told her it was too 'mature' for her. Yet now, she was telling her to not only wear the dress, but wear it and use it to seduce a <em>Saiyan<em> no less! It was disgusting to think about it, and though he could have been ugly instead of the Adonis he was now, she would have recoiled at the thought and just went ahead to find the dear Prince and Son Goku and annihilated them both. But instead, just to be extra malicious, she was going to make the Saiyan love her and crush him when their plan hit the peak. It was a dreadful task, especially since it would be so time consuming, but if she was honest with herself she would admit that had it not been for the change in plan, she never would have met Gohan.

The new plan did have its merits.

A hand pulled loose the ribbon she was tying back her hair with. "Leave your hair open darling," said her mother, running her fingers through the white locks. "You are so much prettier with it out."

Ivory blew her bangs out of her face. "Mother," she mumbled. "I don't want to wear it out. Father used to brush it out for me," she whispered, eyes clouding with sorrow. "And I haven't worn it out since he died."

Aisuna smiled sadly. "But, you're doing this in honor of your father."

Ivory narrowed her eyes. "By using it to seduce a _Saiyan?_" She hissed.

Aisuna sighed. "Ivory, what better way to make our revenge all the more satisfying than by crushing them from the inside?" She placed a hand over Ivory's heart. "Trust and love are precious, fragile even. Crushing both would be a truly devastating blow, don't you think?"

Ivory sighed as well. "I do think so Mother."

Aisuna smiled. "Ivory, remember: Mother knows best."

Ivory returned the smile, combing through her hair with her fingers so it flowed freely down her back. "You're right. Mother does know best."

The doorbell rang, sending its chiming tune throughout the house, and signaling the two occupants of the room someone was at the door. Aisuna locked Ivory's snowflake necklace into place and smiled. "Go darling. It's time for school. Have a pleasant day, and remember our plan."

Ivory turned and kissed her mother's cheek. "Yes Mother. I'll see you after school. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ivory smiled and ran out the room, sliding down the rails of the staircase rather than walking down. At the bottom, she grabbed her backpack and took one last look at herself, fixing her bodice, before pulling open the door. "Jackson, Gohan," she greeted, smiling. The two teens just stared at her. Ivory raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Is there something in my teeth?" She ran her tongue along her teeth just to be sure. Nope. Nothing.

Jackson finally snapped out of it and whistled. "Nice dress," he commented. "You must like black a lot."

She shrugged. "Mother and Auntie both said it looks good on me. What do you think?"

Jackson grinned. "Well, I like it."

Ivory turned to Gohan. "What do you think? Do I look good in the dress?"

Gohan could only nod dumbly. "Y-Yeah. You look…stunning."

Ivory blushed, playing the hem and smiling. "Thank you," she murmured back.

Jackson stared between the two blushing teens and cleared his throat. "Um, if you two are done, we have to get to school."

Gohan shook his head, turning away. "R-Right. Let's go."

Ivory smiled and reached behind her to shut the door, following after the two boys. She had to run a bit to keep up, but when she did, she fell in step beside them. "I had a marvelous day yesterday!" She grinned happily. "Everyone was so very nice to me." She suddenly pouted. "Except for Videl. I don't know what I did to her, but she was quite rude to me when we spoke yesterday."

"Huh?" Jackson asked. "You said you two had a nice chat."

"Because I didn't want to cause problems between her and Gohan," she explained. "Did I do something wrong by not telling the truth?"

"No," Gohan protested. "I'm sorry she acted rudely to you. You should have told me instead of brushing it off."

"Oh," Ivory pouted once more. "I'm sorry."

"Aw!" Jackson cooed. "You're so cute when you pout!"

Ivory dissolved into giggles. "Jackson!" She laughed. "That was completely irrelevant!"

"Sorry, sorry," he held up his hands. "I couldn't help it. You're so adorable when you pout."

She smiled. "Mother says the same thing. She said I always used to get my way when I pouted." She looked at Gohan. "Are you okay? You are…oddly quiet."

Gohan looked up, seeing nothing but concern in her eyes. "Huh? Oh, uh. Just lost in thought. I'm fine."

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Good. I'm glad nothing's wrong."

* * *

><p>The trio walked to school, talking about nothing in particular really. Ivory pouted again during one of their talks, causing Jackson to coo over her and Gohan to laugh. However, once they got to the doors, Videl immediately walked over to them, and without sparing a glance to Gohan, grabbed Ivory's arm and pulled over her over to a spot no one was currently at. She ducked around the cliques of students and stops under a large oak tree in the courtyard. Once there, she turned to the girl and crossed her arms. "Okay, I don't know what you're deal is, but if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Gohan."<p>

Ivory blinked. "Whatever do you mean?"

Videl scowled. "Don't ever try to play innocent! You may have everyone fooled, but you don't have me fooled into thinking your some 'sweet little exchange student'! You are evil!"

Tears welled up in Ivory's eyes as she gasped, looking hurt. "H-How could you say that?"

"Oh puh-leaze. You can pull that fake tears crap with me! I know you're up to something. You're trying to get everyone on your side so that you can play oblivious while you're carrying out some evil plan, but I know the truth. You are nothing but a mean, evil, bitchy, rotten excuse for a person, and-"

Ivory turned away, covering her mouth with her hand, muffling the sob that escaped.

Videl rolled her eyes. "You can play dumb all you want, but I won't be fooled. You are a rotten excuse for a person. You are evil, and you're trying to put everyone under some sick spell so no one assumes you up to anything you little bitch! I won't let you get away with any of this, so stay away from Jackson, and stay away from Gohan too!"

Ivory sank to her knees, crying into her hands. Videl scoffed, leaning back against the tree. "Oh quit you're whining. Suck it up already!"

"Videl!" Someone shouted.

She turned and looked, seeing a redheaded girl from class run up to them and kneel beside Ivory. "Are you okay?"

Ivory sniffled, not answering.

The redhead snapped her head up to glare at Videl. "How could you say those mean things to Ivory?!"

Videl gaped, shocked. "She-She-"

Another girl ran over, this time a blonde girl. "She didn't do anything to you! Why did you insult her like that!?"

Ivory rubbed her eyes, but tears still flowed freely. "I-I didn't do anything to her. Why is she being so mean to me?"

"Videl!" Jackson yelled, running over. "What did you do?" He kneeled down beside Ivory. "What did she say?"

"She-She called me a mean, e-evil, bitchy, r-rotten excuse for a-a person, and that if I knew what was good from me," she sniffed, wiping her eyes again. "I would stay away from you and Gohan. And that I was carrying out an evil plan."

Jackson wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm soothingly. "It's okay." He glared up at Videl. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Yeah!" The blonde agreed. "She's only been here for a day, and you're already causing problems for her!"

The redhead scowled. "What did she ever do to you?!"

By this time, a nice crowd had accumulated around them, all sharing whispers about what was going down. Many of them were in shock because Ivory seemed so nice, so no one should have a problem with her from the jump. Another few were giving Videl heated looks for having called out Ivory like that; she obviously was a nice person, and many people who met her the first day seemed to like her, but none of them could figure out why she got yelled at like that.

Videl couldn't stop her mouth from flapping. Everyone was taking Ivory's side, yet Ivory was totally faking! Couldn't anyone see that?! "You guys don't get it! Ivory is evil!"

"Videl!"

She turned and smiled a little when Gohan came over. She thought he was going to defend her, but to her surprise, he kneeled beside Ivory. "What did she do to you?" He asked. Ivory sniffed, and Videl watched as Gohan wrapped his arm around her as well and frowned. Turning, he glared up at her. "She just got here and you made her cry." He and the blonde helped Ivory up, who hung her head. Under her bangs however, Videl could clearly see a smug smirk on her features. She _was _faking! And no one saw it!

"That was really messed up," Jackson grumbled. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you like her?"

Videl pointed an accusing finger at Ivory. "She's trying to get everyone on her side so no one expects her to be an evil tyrant." She glared harshly. "She's a total faker. I don't know why everyone believes her. She _insulted _me yesterday for no reason."

"She wouldn't," Gohan protested. "She's too nice for that."

Videl gaped again. "You've only known her for a day!"

"I got to know a lot about her in that time," he stated matter-of-factly. "And I don't like that you're insulting my new friend or that you're lying and trying to make her look bad. I _thought_ you were a better person than that."

Videl could only watch as the four with Ivory escorted her into school, and watch the rest of the crowd shake their heads at her and also walk away.

She never felt more alone or humiliated.

~Girl's Bathroom~

"Are you sure you're okay?" the blonde asked softly.

Ivory nodded, inwardly smirking. How easy it was to fool these mortals with crocodile tears. Honestly, if she could guilt-trip her father into giving her half a galaxy simply because Kurieza had one and she wanted one of her own when she was four, she could easily make these mortals believe mere words from someone so low in power it was laughable had dealt a mortal blow to her. _'When I get father back and conquer this planet, Videl will be the first to die,' _she thought to herself.

On the outside, she dabbed at her eyes with some tissue. "I think I will be alright." She turned to the two girls. "Who are you?"

The blonde smiled. "I'm Kallie. We sit by each other in Art."

The redhead smiled as well. "You can call me Red. We have English together."

Ivory smiled. "Thank you for helping me. I don't know why she was acting like that." She frowned. "I have no idea why on earth she targeted me of all people."

Kallie hushed her. "Don't worry about it. It was probably jealousy. We've got your back."

"Yeah," Red agreed. "I think we have the same lunch period if you ever want to talk to me about something."

"And I'll totally look out in Art. Now that I think about it, my locker isn't far from yours, so stop by if you have time," Kallie said, smiling.

"Thank you both so much," Ivory murmured.

~English~

Red sat in the back of the room, while Ivory sat to Gohan's left and Jackson sat in front of her. Although Red said they could talk anytime, Ivory and the boys sat in the front, so it would be hard to converse during class. However, she was still glad she had Gohan and Jackson beside her.

The teacher soon walked in, almost glowing. "Class, I have news!" She nearly sang.

All the students stopped their conversation and waited. Their teacher was almost _never _in a good mood, so this caused some suspicion in many of the students.

The teacher grinned. "The school has decided to put on a production of…_Romeo and Juliet!"_

Murmurs instantly spread through the crowd, students all over talking excitedly. Ivory smiled. "They didn't have a story like _Romeo and Juliet _where I come from. I've read it when my family first moved here and found it delightful." She sighed, turning to Jackson. "It's such a beautiful love story. Two young hearts from warring families falling in love with each other even though they know shouldn't have, and doing everything in their power to stay together because they truly love each other, even seeking to end their lives if that's what it took." She sighed again. "It's so romantic!"

Jackson chuckled. "If you like it so much, you should try to get the role of Juliet." He nudged Gohan. "Wouldn't it be funny if she gets the role of Juliet, and you as Romeo?"

Gohan blushed a bit. Romeo and Juliet shared many kisses during the play, and the thought of he and Ivory in that position, kissing each other…

He was so caught in his daydream, he didn't hear what Jackson was saying. "…I would really try for Tybalt or Mercutio. They seem…more like my character."

Ivory smirked. "What? Loud?"

"No!" Jackson protested. "Noble, brave, trying to get their charge to do the right thing, you get where I'm going, right?"

"Mmm…no!" She giggled.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Gohan agrees, right?"

They both turned to the other boy, who was staring down at his notebook with a distant look. "Gohan?" Jackson tried again, waving his hand in front of the other's face. "Gohan?!"

Ivory flicked his ear, making him jump. "Huh?"

She giggled. "Gohan, we were talking to you. You zoned out."

He blushed. "Sorry. I was thinking about the play."

"Will you try out?" Jackson asked.

Gohan nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. It should be fun."

"Gonna try and be Romeo?" Ivory asked.

He nodded again.

She smiled again. "I think I will try for Juliet. And Jackson, you said you'll be Mercutio or Tybalt?"

The other nodded. "Yeah, it suits me," he grinned.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Because they both get loud?"

"No!" Jackson shouted. "Because they're-" he sighed. "What's the point?" He crossed his arms and sulked, making the other two laugh at him.

~After School, Play Rehearsal~

"Next up, for the role of Mercutio, Jackson Signas!"

Gohan and Ivory were sitting in the auditorium, waiting for their turn to audition. So far, it had only been 15 people, some of which got minor roles, and some who got the bigger one: Darui got Paris, Videl got Lady Capulet, and Erasha got the Nurse. Another kid from their English class got the role of Benvolio, and now Jackson would try for Mercutio.

"Now," the drama teacher said. "I'll read Romeo's line, and you do Mercutio the best you can. Are you ready?"

Jackson nodded, flashing a grin and a thumb up. "Born ready."

"Alright. I'll start." He cleared his throat. **"Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; Being but heavy, I will bear the light."**

Jackson cleared his throat as well. _"Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance,"_ he declared boldly.

"**Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes. With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead. So stakes me to the ground I cannot move."**

Jackson scoffed dramatically. _"You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, And soar with them above a common bound."_

"**I am too sore enpierced with his shaft. To soar with his light feathers, and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: Under love's heavy burden do I sink."**

"_And, to sink in it, should you burden love; Too great oppression for a tender thing,"_ Jackson replied in a knowing tone.

"**Is love a tender thing? it is too rough, Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn."**The director was smiling at Jackson.

Jackson was grinning broadly. _"If love be rough with you, be rough with love; Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in: A visor for a visor! What care I. What curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me."_

"Wow, he's doing very well," Ivory whispered to Gohan. "And I believe the director is pleased."

"So do I," Gohan murmured back. "He looks like he wants to give Jackson the role right now."

Soon, the director held up his hand, a signal for Jackson to stop. Said teen paused, large smile on his face. "Did you like it?"

He nodded. "I loved it…Mercutio."

Jackson grinned widely and pumped a fist into the air. "Woohoo! I am the man! I am Mercutio!" He gave a cheeky salute. "You will not be disappointed with me."

The director nodded. "I would hope not. But I loved your acting."

Jackson bowed. "Thank you." He then walked off the stage after grabbing the official script from the play.

The director looked down at his clipboard. "Okay, next, auditioning for the role of Juliet Capulet, we have Miss Ivory Snow."

Ivory stood, looking a bit nervous. Gohan gave her a smile. "You'll do great," he whispered.

She smiled slightly. "I wished I felt as confident as you sound," she whispered back. Taking her papers, she walked to the stage and climbed on, smiling at the director. He smiled back. "Now Ivory," he began. "I'm telling this to many of the girls. A lot of them are trying out for the role of Juliet, so if you want it, you'll really have to dazzle me."

Ivory nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now, we'll begin in the scene with where Romeo and Juliet first interact. Are you ready?"

She nodded again, expelling a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Remember, act this you're really in stage when you read your part, alright? Let's begin. **If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."**

Ivory smiled shyly. _"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

"**Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"**

Her smile turned teasing. _"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

"**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."**

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," _she said softly, eyes a bit judging.

"Whoa," Jackson murmured. "She sounds like she really feels this way," he whispered to Gohan.

Gohan nodded slowly. "I guess she really wants the role."

"Who wouldn't want the role?" Jackson asked. "Juliet is the lead of one of the most famous of Shakespeare's literature and plays, and it's supposed to be a beautiful story. What girl in their right mind would turn down the role? I bet there are loads of girls who'll all be disappointed if Ivory gets the role."

"I think she's got it," Gohan said quietly. "The director looks pleased."

"**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." **His eyes were shining as he looked at Ivory, who cast her eyes to the ground.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

"**Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."**

"_You kiss by the book," _Ivory murmured softly.

"Stop," the director commanded.

Ivory paused, waiting patiently.

The director regarded her for a moment. "Ivory, that was…"

Ivory held her breath.

"That was…spectacular!" He gushed. "I was so moved by your performance! Please say you'll be my Juliet for the play! Please say so!"

Ivory smiled widely. "Yes! I'd loved to play Juliet!"

There was a large chorus of shrieks of protest from some of the girls, and there were some girls who applauded her, but no one cheered as loud as Gohan and Jackson did, Jackson being way louder than Gohan, but Ivory blushed and accepted to praise.

~An Hour Later~

Rehearsal carried on for a long time before Gohan was finally called. There were so many people excited for the play that the rehearsal carried on for slightly longer than what is was. Some people got the roles they wanted, while some protested because they didn't and put up a large fight, causing rehearsal to go even longer. But alas, it was finally time for Gohan to go on and he was pretty happy about it.

"Gohan, you're trying for Romeo, correct?"

Gohan nodded.

"Now, you realize many guys have tried for this, but I rejected most of them. Do you think you can do it?"

"I think I can impress you."

"Very well. We'll begin with Mercutio and Romeo again, however you'll read Romeo's role this time and I'll read Mercutio. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright then. You start."

"Okay. _Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; Being but heavy, I will bear the light."_

"_**Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance,"**_the director replied.

"_Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes. With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead. So stakes me to the ground I cannot move."_

"_**You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, And soar with them above a common bound."**_

"_I am too sore enpierced with his shaft. To soar with his light feathers, and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: Under love's heavy burden do I sink."_

"_**And, to sink in it, should you burden love; Too great oppression for a tender thing."**_

"_Is love a tender thing? it is too rough, Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn."_

"**If love be rough with you, be rough with love; Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in: A visor for a visor! What care I. What curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me." **

"Stop." The director commanded again. "I think…we have found our Romeo Montague."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I loved it. You'll play the leading man, and Ivory shall be our leading woman. This play will be wonderful!"

~After Rehearsal~

Jackson was practically bouncing with joy. "Can you believe it?! We all got our roles!"

Gohan rubbed his sore ear. "Yes Jackson. Announce it everywhere. Please. I don't think they heard you all the way across town."

Ivory giggled. "He's right. Must you be so loud?"

"I must," Jackson replied. "I must be loud. I'm just so happy! I can't believe we all got our roles!"

"I must agree," Ivory added. "I'm in awe that we all got our roles as well. I'm glad I got the role of Juliet." Her gaze turned to Gohan. "Are you happy you received the role of Romeo?"

Gohan blushed slightly and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I am pretty happy. I wasn't sure I would get it."

Jackson started making kissing noises. "Gohan and Ivory, acting in a play, kissing each other every day," he sang childishly.

Gohan growled at him.

"First come rehearsal, then comes the play, then all feelings will be on display. Then they'll be up in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G," he finished his song, smiling childishly.

Ivory blushed heavily. "Jackson!"

Gohan growled again, lunging at him. "Jackson!"

~Ivory's House~

"Mother! Mother!" Ivory shouted happily, bursting through the front door and running through the foyer. "Mother! You won't believe what happened!"

Aisuna appeared from the doorway of the kitchen and opened her arms, letting Ivory throw herself into them. She stroked the beautiful white locks as Ivory practically buzzed with excitement. "What has got you so happy?" She asked, chuckling.

Ivory looked up at her and grinned. "Mother, remember that love story I told you about that I read recently? _Romeo and Juliet?_ The school has decided to put on a production of that love story, and I was cast as Juliet!"

"That's great-" Aisuna began.

"Wait Mother!" Ivory interrupted. "That's not all! The Sayian was cast as Romeo! Do you know what this means?!"

Aisuna stared at Ivory curiously, though she had a slight idea as to where Ivory was going. However, she still feigned curiosity so that Ivory could tell her. "What does it mean?"

Ivory's grin turned wicked. "Romeo and Juliet share many kisses throughout the play and are hopelessly in love with each other. I must pretend to be in love with the Saiyan while all of this is going on." She sighed happily. "I also made sure that his girlfriend doesn't have the best rep with anyone in the school, so with her out of the way, I can pretend to rehearse lines with him and seduce him all at the same time!"

Aisuna chuckled. Ivory had always been such a brilliant child. "My dear," she cooed. "You are delightfully evil, and that is a wonderful idea darling. This'll speed things along exponentially." She grinned. "You are a wonderful child. You'd make you father proud."

"That's all I want," Ivory murmured.

~A Week Later~

Vegeta sat straight up in his bed, panicking slightly. That chill he had felt, it was close. So very close he could feel the icy breeze permeating the training room. Something wasn't right here, and he was going to find out what.

Getting out of bed, he carefully made his way downstairs, feeling the chill increase with every step. There was something in _his _house, something he hadn't felt in years, and he was going to find it, and kill it if possible. Bulma could bitch at him later if anything happened, but he would protect his family.

He approached the living room door, pausing right outside. Beyond the threshold was the chill; it may have been around 70 degrees outside, but it felt below 20 inside, and that was unsettling. Being as calm as he could, he carefully walked through the door and froze at what he saw.

There were five people in the room: his own wife and son, Kakarot's two brats, and a female he didn't recognize. They were all sitting in various places around the room, on the couch, floor, and in the armchair. Yet, it didn't seem like any of them felt that chill!

Bulma turned when she felt Vegeta at the threshold and smiled. "Vegeta! Come in and meet someone."

He grunted, stalking into the room and giving the unknown female a hard look. "Who're you?"

Bulma stood and strode across the room, smacking him upside the head. "Vegeta! Be nice!"

The girl in front of him shrank back against the couch and scooted closer to Kakarot's first son. "My name is Ivory." She tentatively held out her hand. "And you?"

"Vegeta," he grunted.

She smiled at him, but only Vegeta could see the iciness behind her smile. It was incredibly forced and had as much warmth in it as a frozen tundra.

Something wasn't right with her.

"Where are you from?" Vegeta asked her.

"I'm not from the country," she replied, with that smile still plastered on her face. "I only moved here about a week or two ago. I live across the street in the Gated Community with my mother and my aunt."

"And what're you doing here?" He hissed. Bulma smacked him again, but he paid no mind to it. He was starting to get something on Ivory, he just couldn't place where from. Her story wasn't adding up, and she didn't directly answer his question.

"Gohan and I are doing a play together. We had to rehearse lines together and he and I were stopping by his house to rehearse our lines. He told me he had to pick up his little brother from here, and we just started talking." She smiled again. "You have a wonderful family, especially your son." She turned a dazzling smile to Trunks, much warmer than the one he received, making the boy blush a little and smile shyly back.

Bulma smiled as well. "Ivory is just delightful company." She glared at him. "Why are you being so rotten to her?"

Vegeta turned back to Ivory, whose smile was still turned to Trunks, but her eyes quickly shot to him with a strange glint in her eyes.

A glint Vegeta knew all too well.

_~Flashback~_

_Vegeta remembered the day well. He and Nappa had reported to one of Frieza's colonies and were bowed at his throne, awaiting orders. However, they weren't expecting a woman's voice to greet them._

"_Frieza said he had some subjects stopping by, but I thought he meant actual people, not monkeys."_

_Vegeta growled lowly. He hated being called out as such. The woman was a beauty, very beautiful, and Vegeta could tell that she was a prideful woman as well. However, she had no business at Frieza's throne; though Vegeta loathed the alien, he wasn't about to let someone disrespect the tyrant. Vegeta himself would do that once he became a Super Saiyan._

"_Unfortunately, you'll have to wait for a minute. Frieza is dealing with a much more pressing matter right now, much more important than a circus meeting," she looked at her nails as if they were more interesting than the two men, both bristling with anger._

_Beside him, Nappa growled as well. "Who do you think you are calling us out that way you lowly whore?!" He snapped, glaring at the woman._

_She glared back. "Did I tell you to look at me? And how dare you insult me as such!"_

_Nappa jumped to his feet. "How dare you try to take Frieza's throne as if you're some sort of royal. You can't be more than a common harem's whore!"_

_The woman opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when a child sighed. The two Saiyans looked at the throne, only for their eyes to widen in shock at the way a child was casual lounged across the throne chair. Her feet were thrown over one of the arm rests, her neck pillowed on the other one, and her white hair falling over the side of the chair. Her body was slouched in the chair as she stared at them boredly. "I cannot believe a Saiyan has the gall to insult my mother in that way, when yet Sayians themselves are nothing more than sideshow acts. It doesn't make any sense, especially considering they're talking to my father's wife." She narrowed her eyes. "Father wouldn't like this."_

"_Oh, your father must be __**so **__important," Nappa drawled sarcastically._

_The child appeared in front of him so fast that Nappa barely had time to react. She grabbed his chin between her fingers and regarded him carefully. "My father," she hissed icily, glaring harshly at him. "Is your boss, Lord Frieza, and I doubt he would very much like it if you insult his child or his wife in the matter you did you filthy monkey." Although she didn't raise her voice, the tone of it was dangerous in itself, and so was the utter confidence she excluded, as if she wasn't afraid of the hulking mass of man that was easily six or seven times her size. "You had better watch your mouth."_

"_Or what?" Nappa growled. _

_Vegeta wasn't really sure what happened. One second, the child had Nappa's chin in her grip and was standing in front of him, glaring heatedly at him, and the next, she was lounged across the throne again, and Nappa was sprawled against the far wall with a broken jaw._

_He didn't even see her move. He didn't see her go back to the throne, nor throw Nappa across the room, nor did he see her break his jaw in the first place._

"_Ivory," a cool voice chided. "Look at what you did."_

_Vegeta had to stop himself from scowling as Frieza entered the room, picking up the child and cradling her in his arms. For the moment, he ignored the two Saiyans and focused on the wickedly grinning child in his arms, who giggled as he tickled her stomach. "Ivory," he chided. "What did I tell you about messing with my employees? You know I still need them around."_

"_He insulted Mother though!" Ivory protested, crossing her arms and pouting as if she wasn't breaking jaws only seconds ago. "I had to teach him a lesson." She glared at Nappa, who was cradling his broken jaw. "And that's something I can't simply look past." Her eyes turned to Vegeta, narrowed slightly, and that's when he it. _

_He saw that exact same glint in Frieza's eyes that the alien had in his eyes when he was about to slaughter someone. "I would hope the other one doesn't make the same mistake," Ivory teased, although Vegeta had a feeling in his gut that the child wasn't teasing at all._

_~Flashback End~_

Vegeta took a step towards her. "You!" He hissed. "You're the insolent little child that embarrassed Nappa and I in front of Frieza all those years ago!"

"What?" Ivory squeaked, eyes widening. "What're you-"

"Don't play dumb!" He snatched her arm and yanked her up, ignoring her yelp of pain. "It was _you!"_

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. "Let her go!"

Vegeta ignored her, squeezing the arm in his grip tighter. "You're the reason I've been feeling so weird. That chill I've been feeling was you!" He jerked her forward, grabbing her chin like she had done to Nappa and jerking it up so that their eyes met. "You're back to seek revenge for Frieza, aren't you?!"

"Let go!" Ivory shrieked, trying to pull her arm back. "Let go! You're crushing my arm!"

Bulma grabbed is arm and tried to pull him off. "Vegeta! What're you doing?!"

"Help!" Ivory screamed, tears in her eyes. "He's hurting me!"

Vegeta squeezed her chin harshly. It would be payback for her breaking Nappa's jaw, even though the fool was long dead and it was years ago, but Vegeta promised to get his revenge.

And now he would.

Suddenly, pain in his gut made him release her, though with a bit of reluctance. He grabbed his gut, staggering back from the blow, and looked up into furious eyes. He noticed Trunks looking at him like he was crazy, Bulma glaring at him, Goten looking a bit scared, and Gohan taking Ivory into his arms, though his aura excluded nothing but anger. And Ivory…

When their gazes met, Vegeta could only see fear. The glint was gone, and so was the chill he felt. Her aura only excluded fear, and she clutched her arm, slowly inching away from him, as if she feared him. But Vegeta knew that was absurd. That was Frieza's daughter, and he knew Frieza had a high pain tolerance that the girl would have surely inherited.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched. "What is your problem?! Why did you grab her like that?! Are you insane?!"

Ivory sniffled, holding her arm. "It hurts," she whispered. "I-I think he broke it," she whimpered. Vegeta wanted to scoff. He barely put any power behind it, but she was sniffling like a baby. Something wasn't right with her, but he would recognize the brat anywhere. It was Frieza's child, but she was playing everyone like pawns.

She was Frieza's spawn, and she was coming for her revenge.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked gently. "I'm sorry for him. I don't know what came over him."

Ivory sniffled. "Why has everyone attacked me today?" she whimpered. "Why do people hate me all of a sudden?"

Gohan sighed. "Ivory, no one hates you. Vegeta just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to explain it. He had no idea why Vegeta attacked her, but the minute Ivory began to scream, all Gohan saw was red. He punched Vegeta in his gut so that he would drop her. He couldn't believe Vegeta would hurt her, and the only things running through his mind were getting Ivory out of his grip and making sure she was in his arms. He couldn't explain it, but that was thoughts for another time. Ivory was in pain and needed him.

"Who's Frieza?" Ivory asked after a minute. "H-He said I was seeking revenge for Frieza."

Bulma sighed this time. "It's a long story." She gently put her fingers on the hurt arm. "How does it feel?"

"Hurts," she sniveled. "Really hurts."

Bulma poked and prodded at it before she smiled slightly. "I don't think he broke it, but it might be bruised. Do you want a sling for it?"

She shook her head. "I-I just want to head home," she whispered.

Gohan helped her up and put his arm around her. "I'll walk you home." He gave a small smile to Bulma. "Bye Bulma."

"Bye Gohan. Bye Ivory."

Ivory sniffed. "Thank you for the tea."

Bulma felt horrible. Ivory was such a sweet girl and so polite. Bulma had immediately enjoyed her company and took a liking to her. Then things went to utter crap because of her husband. Vegeta just made an innocent girl cry and nearly broke her arm, and now probably scared her off with the Frieza-nonsense. She wouldn't be surprised if Ivory never came back after this, and all because Vegeta had suddenly snapped and went on a Frieza-rampage.

She was going to have a serious talk with him.

* * *

><p>Gohan walked Ivory to her door, stopping as she fished around for her keys. "Are you gonna be okay?"<p>

Ivory wiped her eyes. "I should be. It doesn't hurt as much." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been causing nothing but trouble lately."

"No you haven't!" He protested. "You've done nothing wrong Ivory. I doubt you could cause anyone any harm."

"But-"

"No buts," Gohan commanded gently.

Ivory smiled at him. "You're such a good person to me Gohan. I'm glad to have a friend like you." And surprising him, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she released him and walked into her house.

Gohan stood there for a minute longer, holding his cheek and pondering just what happened, before heading home himself, Ivory on his mind the whole way there..

"Ivory!" Aisuna gasped as her daughter stormed into the room. "Oh darling! Are you okay? What happened to your arm? Why are you crying?"

"Mother!" Ivory said sharply. "You should know no one on this planet can harm me." She crossed her arms. "I met with the Prince today, and while I wanted to kill him then and there, I had to play defenseless and weak so I could get away. He recognized me when he saw me and tried to crush my arm." She rubbed the sore spot. "I know that if he put real power behind his grab and my arm didn't break, they would have suspected something, so I had to act like I was powerless." She smirked. "But at least we know where he is."

Aisuna sighed. "Ivory, you had me worried for a moment."

Ivory's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Mother," she mumbled. "I was just irritated the Prince figured me out so quickly. The only consolation is that now he's the bad guy and that I'm all sweet and innocent and that he hurt me for no reason. There's another person that these Earthlings doubt because of me."

Aisuna smiled. "I assume this is all part of your own grand scheme?"

Ivory nodded. "It still follows our original plan, but it'll be satisfying to see all these people who trust me realize how utterly wrong they were." She smirked. "Plus, the Sayian is already very attached to me. It wouldn't take much for me to take it to the next step. And he trusts me."

Aisuna grinned. "Will he trust you enough to take you to the Dragon Balls?"

Ivory flipped her hair and grinned. "Mother, you know I work fast. Trust me, he'll be eating out of the palm of my hand in no time."

~Two Weeks Later~

"Alright everyone! Get together!" The director, Niamashi Raphael called. "I'm very proud at the progress we're making with this. It's time for us to rehearse the party scene, and the kiss between Romeo and Juliet, okay? We'll be starting at page 27, where Romeo and Juliet are about to kiss. Gohan, Ivory. Are you two ready?"

"Yes sir," Ivory said.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed.

Raphael smiled. "Perfect. Places everyone. Places." He sat down in his chair beside his assistant. "Aaaand…action!"

Ivory grinned at Gohan, turning away teasingly. Gohan followed her, beginning to start his lines. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Ivory turned to him, smiled shyly. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Gohan teased, grabbing her around the waist and turning her too face him.

Her smile turned teasing as her face erupted in a blush. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Gohan brought them closer together, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she said softly, still blushing.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Ivory bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Gohan cupped Ivory cheek, leaning in. Ivory leaned up, eyes closed and lips pursed. Heart pounding, Gohan closed the rest of the distance and pressed his lips against Ivory's.

* * *

><p>Me: And we are done.<p>

Cast: *speechless*

Me: So anyways, I think I need to address an issue I know some of you are concerned with. First, thank you to FalconRynken for reviewing and pointing out that Cooler's race is asexual. I have already PM'ed him about that and we have the issue straightened out. You see, while Frieza and Cooler's race can produce asexually, I looked it on the DragonBall Z Wiki and read that it seemed as though they were able to reproduce like humans do. Therefore, when it also mentioned Frieza's wife and son, there were two plausible reasons as to how Kurieza was born. However, they don't evaluate much on Kurieza, and in this story, he's dead. So yeah. Again, thank you to FalcoRynken for his review and bringing up a point I forgot to mention back in chapter one. Anyways, this chapter is done, and you can probably see why exactly I chose _Romeo and Juliet _for the play. This story will actually resemble that play, but elements will change here and there. Also, I hope Ivory's behavior doesn't confuse anyone. She's acting all nice and sweet to everyone so that she can break them when the time comes. The only people who see her true nature are Videl, who knows something's up and doesn't want Gohan to fall for Ivory's trick, and Vegeta, who recognized Ivory for the way she humiliated Nappa when he saw her all those years ago. Now, Ivory's gonna really turn up the charm on poor Gohan, and Videl has been humiliated while trying to prove that Ivory was evil. What can go wrong?

…A lot, considering how I roll. Anyways, thank you all for reading and remember to review!


End file.
